Rush Hour
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Makoto and Seijuurou take a train together, and a pervert starts getting grabby with Makoto. Seikoto!


**Author's Note: **Hey there! I was so glad to see that people reviewed my other Seikoto story! There's really hope for this ship after all! I was a little disappointed that no other Seikoto stories had been published besides mine and chawanmushi's though... hopefully there'll be more soon!

Anyway, the theme of this oneshot is sorta similar to _Hey, Class President!_ the yaoi/shounen-ai manga. You can also find OVAs of it on Youtube! I just assumed that since both Kokusai and Makoto have similar looks and mannerisms, it would be fun to sort of duplicate the situation, Seikoto style!

I've hopefully sharpened my take on their characters! Now that I've rewatched the episodes, I can sort of get a better feel of how they would act with each other. Apologies if this seemed rushed (it was). It's over midnight and I have tuition tomorrow!

Enjoy, review, tell me what you think and hopefully dish out a Seikoto fic too!

* * *

**RUSH HOUR  
**_A oneshot by Charlene Heo_

* * *

"Hey, he's pretty hot." Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at Keisuke Yamamoto, a fellow club member and resident Samezuka gay. What the hell was this idiot going on about now? He really didn't understand why he hung out with this moron who chased after muscles instead of cute girls like Gou-kun.

"Who's hot?" He replied lazily, looking at where Keisuke's glance was directed. He stopped at a brunet who was nearly as tall as he, with gentle green eyes and soft pink lips, body well-built and defined. Why was he thinking this? Oh, right, because Keisuke was narrating everything about the dude−

Keisuke licked his lips dreamily.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to pound _his_ ass."

The redheaded captain openly shuddered at this, trying to blur out the X-Rated images that popped into his head, not the good kind either. Why had he been cursed with a sister so hell-bent on seeing two men fuck? God help him.

"Hey, he's looking over here!" Keisuke hissed, bringing a hand up to his hand, frantically trying to pat down the shaggy black strands that flew all over his face (something the girls from their sister school _Sakuzura High School_ found attractive). "Is he looking at me or you?"

Before the captain had a chance to berate his teammate, the brunet walked up to them, a gentle smile on his face. He looked oddly familiar, and he waved, like they were acquainted, somehow.

"Hello, Mikoshiba-san! It's been awhile!" Makoto said, bowing in respect. The gears clicked into place and started spinning, Seijuurou making an 'O' sound and scratching his head sheepishly. "Aw, you don't have to do that, Tachibana! We've known each other since we were kids, after all!"

Keisuke butted in, lodging himself in-between the two, his arm outstretched to the brunet.

"My name's Keisuke Yamamoto! Nice to meet you, Tachibana-san!" He sang with a sly grin on his features that eerily reminded Seijuurou of a fox. Makoto didn't seem to take notice of the odd-looking smile upon the stranger's face, probably immune to sensing danger with his optimistic outlook of everyone.

"It's nice to meet you too." He grasped Keisuke's hand lightly in his, giving it a light shake and letting go.

The redhead was embarrassed for Keisuke- he could practically hear his teammate groan in disappointment. It was time to end this weird atmosphere.

"Where are you headed off to, Tachibana?" He asked, nudging Keisuke subtly with his elbow. The latter growled lowly and poked his side, as if saying '_this ass is mine_'!

Keisuke was so weird sometimes. Those poor girls at Sakuzura were being deceived by his pretty-boy features and charming demeanor.

"Oh, I'm just to the station. Finished shopping for my art supplies a little while ago! It's amazing how the city-stores have so much more in stock compared to the one back in Okinawa! It can get a little crowded on the train, though…" Makoto trailed off, a light blush upon his cheeks.

"Hah! Tell me about it. It sucks enough that I'm being dragged around by this guy," Keisuke gave Seijuurou the evil-eye, which the redhead promptly ignored. "Now I've got to deal with rush-hour, too. And what, you paint?"

"Uh, I like to draw… and yeah, maybe paint a little with watercolor." Makoto admitted sheepishly, after being scrutinised by the other captain.

"That's cool. My cousin's an artist, see. I'm always stumped as to how he manages to draw things so beautifully. Being an artist must be hard..." The redhead pondered, amber-eyes examining Makoto's own sparkling green ones.

He coughed slightly, realizing where he'd been looking, and the two of them simultaneously looked away, a slightly awkward atmosphere descending upon them.

Keisuke hummed lightly and raised an eyebrow. Something just clicked into place.

"Taichou, why don't you accompany Tachibana-san back?" He suggested, brown-eyes sparkling with mirth. "I can handle it from here."

Seijuurou did a double-take.

"_What_?! Weren't YOU the one whining about needing someone to help carry the new boards?"

"Well I changed my mind! It's just about thirty of them, anyway. I'll be fine!"

"T-That's a lot!" Makoto gasped. "Why don't I help too? I could spare some time before I start making tonight's dinner!" Obviously a lie, but he was willing to be late making dinner to help out a stranger from a rival school that he barely knew.

'_He cooks for himself? That's… cute._' Seijuurou couldn't help but think, a little smile forming on his lips. He watched as Makoto and Keisuke debated between a) having Seijuurou escort Makoto back during the rush hour or b) all three of them staying to help with the swimming boards.

"Aw _jeez_, Tachibana-san! Just _go_! I'm handier than I look! The squeezing's going to get worse the longer you drag this on! So go already!" Keisuke yelled, and turned on his heel, storming off in a huff, nose stuck in the air for dramatic effect.

Makoto blinked. Seijuurou sighed.

"He just doesn't like it when people argue with him, that's all." The redhead assured the brunet, who looked worried. Probably about whether he'd made Keisuke mad… huh. Makoto Tachibana hadn't really changed much from when they had been kids, physical appearances aside. He was still the soft-spoken, gentle and caring boy from all those years back.

He remembered seeing the kid taking his _goldfish_ on a walk, placing them in a plastic bowl and a red wheelie-cart, strolling happily across his house. He supposed in a way, it had been endearing, from the way his mother had squealed as she saw him.

The captain shrugged his shoulders, patting Makoto on the back.

"Let's get going. I'm beat after today's practice… and Keisuke's sorta right about the rush hour thing."

"Okay…" The brunet said, giving him a shy smile. Seijuurou found himself smiling back.

And indeed, Keisuke had been right. Rush hour was _hell_.

Bodies pressed against each other, the air-conditioning going at full-blast above their heads and dodgy passengers trying to get in and out at each stop… good thing their stop was coming up next! Or he'd die. Maybe strangle somebody− probably the punk who had been jabbing his arm with his battered skateboard.

'_Why don't you skateboard your skinny ass home, punk!' _Gangster-Sei inwardly yelled, shaking a metaphorical fist at the guy. This was bad. His sister was right- watching too much anime was going to make him crazy.

He sighed, turning his gaze to his companion, who was standing near the pole, hands clasped tightly in the front and head bowed slightly to the ground, the posture more fitting of a girl than a well-built male.

Makoto looked a lot more subdued than even his usual shy personality, fidgeting uncomfortably every time somebody brushed against him. He wondered if the brunet was claustrophobic.

It was then that he noticed− the slight twitch of a middle-aged man's elbow behind the brunet, and Makoto's shudder, turning those teary green-eyes to his own confused amber ones.

… What the hell? Why was he looking like someone kicked his puppy?

The brunet shuddered again, a heavy blush settling on his cheeks.

The man's elbow twitched again, and Makoto's mouth parted, a short gasp escaping those pink-lips. Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out the hidden message behind the other captain's anxious gaze…

Ah.

.

.

.

AH.

.

.

.

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"What the HELL, you _BASTARD_!" Seijuurou lunged over Makoto's shoulder, gripping the man's arm in a vice-grip, just having ripped the palm off Makoto's _ass_. This dirty old man had been groping his companion's ASS.

The nerve of some people!

Especially in such a public place like this! ON A TRAIN. SERIOUSLY?

"W-What are you doing?!" The man gasped, wincing at the pain of Seijuurou's strong hold, his face flushed with embarrassment – and guilt – at getting caught. Makoto placed a soothing arm on Seijuurou's broad shoulder, nudging him back from the man and glancing worriedly at the other passengers, curious and disheveled from the sudden movement that had thrown them all off balance.

"You were _touching_ him, you perv!" Makoto groaned and covered his face with his hands, his pride shattering into millions and millions of pieces. "You think you can get away with this−"

"**Okinawa Station. Please mind the platform gap!**" The lady's voice on the intercom interrupted Seijuurou's furious accusation, giving the molester the chance to slip out of the captain's grip and shove his way out of the carriage, onto the platform.

The redhead grunted and dashed out after him, Makoto worriedly following behind.

Unfortunately, Seijuurou hadn't seen a loose platform tile with a wedge two inches off, causing him to trip over the edge and fall flat on his face onto the cement.

The other passengers shook their heads, some snickering, and went about their business.

By the time the redhead had picked himself up, the pervert had disappeared, and the train left, leaving just the two of them with just a handful of passengers waiting for the next train.

"Um…" Makoto faltered, not really knowing what to say. "You really didn't have to−"

Seijuurou couldn't believe his ears. "DIDN'T HAVE TO? HE WAS _TOUCHING_ YOU!" His voice cracked at 'touching', his arms thrown furiously into the air, causing the brunet to '_squeak_' and backtrack a little.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?! You're a man, aren't you?"

"I-It was embarrassing…! I mean, he was a _guy_ after all, and I just didn't have the courage…" Makoto lamely explained, his face nearly the same shade as the Mikoshiba's hair.

It was then that Seijuurou remembered how he had embarrassed the brunet in his little outburst on the train's carriage. He winced, hoping for Makoto's sake that nobody the other captain knew had been on that train. Having something like that happen to a guy could seriously hurt their pride… and he had been the cause of it, for Makoto.

Not the pervert. It had been _him_ who had publicly shamed the captain. He sighed, running a hand through messy red locks.

"Look… I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to embarrass you." Seijuurou mumbled, giving an apologetic glance at the brunet.

Makoto shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no! That doesn't matter now! And you really were trying to help me out! At least you managed to scare him a little… maybe now he won't do it again!"

Optimistic- or should he say… _naïve_ indeed, and exactly the kind of meat those lechers would target.

"You're really something, you know that?" Seijuurou snorted, grabbing Makoto's hand tightly in his. And not in a nice way, either. Like how a Mom would grab their child's hand and lead them back home angrily after they had done something wrong. Makoto swallowed, sweating nervously as he was dragged along by Samezuka's captain.

"M-Mikoshiba-san?"

"I'm walking you home, damnit! You may only be one year younger than I, but you're as helpless as a newborn pup!" He barked, eyebrows knitted down, teeth barred in a snarl, like an overprotective dog. Which he was, in an odd sort of way.

"Are you serious?" Makoto blushed as Seijuurou merely squeezed his hand in response. People were beginning to stare, and whisper. For _Kami_'s sake! Had his pride not been bruised enough for one day?! He even saw a girl giggle and take a _picture_ with her cellphone!

"Get used to it, Tachibana. I'm never letting you take the train alone again!" Seijuurou barked, after they had both exited the station and began walking home (well, to Makoto's home anyway since the redheaded captain lived at the Samezuka dormitory, about half-an-hour away from his place).

"You're being really overprotective, Mikoshiba-san!" Makoto whined. "I won't let such a thing happen again!"

"I'm just worried, damnit! You haven't changed a bit since elementary school. You need to learn how to be more cautious!" He scolded, causing Makoto to blanch and look down at the ground.

Seijuurou's heart twinged with guilt.

Had he gone too far?

They continued the rest of the walk in silence, until they reached the steps to Makoto's – also Haruka Nanase's – house, both not really knowing what to say.

Seijuurou's hand was still holding the brunet's, but a lot more gently now.

"Look… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You're seventeen, aren't you? You can take care of yourself." The redhead relented, letting the brunet's hand go. Oddly enough, he found himself missing the warmth. "You're just really… naïve."

Makoto nodded slowly.

"I know… That's what my parents say, too."

Seijuurou bit his lip, staring off at the beautiful ocean shimmering in the sunset.

"I'll just uh… stop bothering you now−"

"_Would you like to join us for dinner_?" Makoto said in a rush, over the other captain's words.

...

Seijuurou blinked.

Join them… for dinner?

He hadn't had a normal family dinner since last week, when he had visited his family on the weekend off from school. And he was a little curious to see how good the brunet was at cooking.

He guessed he'd accept… ignoring the part of him that was relieved Tachibana didn't want him to leave.

"Sure. You sure your family wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all! They love company. My twin siblings, especially!"

"You've got twin siblings?! Cool!"

Makoto laughed, opening the door and allowing Seijuurou in, their previously tense situation having dispersed along with the sun, as it sank into the ocean.

Nobody noticed Haruka standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the two who had disappeared into Makoto's home, all smiles after such an awkward 'argument'.

"Huh. You'd think he'd tell me he was dating Mikoshiba." Haruka grumbled to himself as he slunk back into his house, getting ready to cook mackerel noodles.

* * *

_Also a note to everyone reading this! Be careful with perverts! If someone touches you, don't be afraid to yell at them or get help! Or you could do what I did, edge around leering hands and skip away~!_

_Hope you enjoyed this! :)_


End file.
